


Ajuste de Cuentas

by ekhary



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekhary/pseuds/ekhary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Por ahora no queda más que esperar tan ansiado momento. El momento de una dulce victoria sobre aquel que me arrebató todo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ajuste de Cuentas

¿Alguna vez has regresado de aquel profundo sueño que te asalta por las noches, producto del cansancio y el hastío por ver que, cada día que pasa, no es el día en el que quisieras vivir?

Yo he regresado tantas veces de ese sueño mortal y apabullante. Una y otra vez, durante cada noche, desde hace siete ciclos, cierro los ojos en busca de un descanso que jamás encontraré y, tal como lo he dicho, no lo encuentro. Mi mente está llena de pensamientos de ese entonces; pensamientos que decidí dejar atrás desde que mi vida dejó de pertenecerme, el día en que descubrí que era innecesario para el funcionamiento del mundo al que, consideraba, pertenecía.

Ningún día desde hace siete años ha sido un día que pueda proclamar, ni siquiera en mis adentros, al despertar, como un buen día. Todos han sido iguales, monótonos y con logros vacíos que sólo cubren una parte de aquel abismo creado por la traición.

Asuntos innecesarios. Ya no soy aquella persona que solía ser, ya no tengo a un sitio a dónde regresar ni un futuro prometedor como en ese entonces pero, las cosas se dan solas, las razones y los motivos para las situaciones no son un simple juego de azar y, por lo mismo, tuve una nueva meta… que a nadie le importa, ni debe importarle, más que a mi.

Como lo dije… son asuntos de poca importancia. Ahora mismo estoy tendido en cama con los ojos cerrados después de regresar de un sueño que, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, fue relajador, placentero… como los de esos ayeres o, quizá, mucho mejor que aquellos sueños infantiles.

No quiero abrir los ojos aunque ya estoy consciente. ¡Es tan plácido estar así! Las suaves sábanas, la sensación de paz, bienestar, aquella indescriptible calidez… Podría decir, sin saber con exactitud absolutamente nada, que hoy, sin conocer mi porvenir, es un buen día, un buen día por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

Los aconteceres de ayer no llegan a mi mente aunque he intentado evocarlos desde mi despertar. Es… es como si una parte de mi se negara a recordar. Recuerdos borrosos y confusos es lo único que puedo acatar de la pobre información que mi memoria me ofrece al momento. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo así? Es momento de levantarse…

Y es aquí cuando un recuerdo fugaz cruza mi mente al percatarme de la situación en la que me encuentro. No es posible que haya estado en una situación que consideraba confortable siendo que hay alguien a mi lado y que, desastrosamente, está tan cerca de mi cuerpo, abrazándome.

Y es así como abro los ojos. Y es así que me percato de aquella realidad que mi mente, en un posible intento de evitar un ligero shock, me negaba hasta hace unos segundos. Ahora todo es tan claro como el agua. Ahí estaba él, aquella persona que me había despojado de mis sueños y mis anhelos, de mi pasado y mi futuro, de mi familia y de todo lo que conocía. Él, justamente a la persona a la que hubiese deseado, con toda la fuerza de mi ser asesinar desde hacía mucho tiempo, estaba ahora ahí, descansando plácidamente a un lado mío.

Es aquí cuando recuerdo los pormenores de la noche anterior. Besos cálidos, húmedos, torpes e inexpertos. Voces susurrantes y suaves gemidos suplicantes mezclados con el miedo y la excitación del momento. La cercanía de dos cuerpos, la pasión mezclada con el aroma de la lujuria y, latente detrás de aquella dulce y embriagante ironía del destino pero opacado por la necesidad de la consumación de un acto, mis anhelos de venganza…

Le observo por unos instantes. Tan inocente y alejado de la realidad de ambos. Original y réplica… ¡Ironía del destino! Terminar mezclados en la misma cama, anhelando el calor del otro, robando su respiración y siendo cómplices de aquella treta. ¡A lo que nos ha conducido la soledad de nuestras almas!

¿Qué dirá él cuando despierte y se percate de la situación¿Qué hará cuando vea su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío¿Qué pensará cuando recuerde con claridad quién besaba a quién y quién le hacía estremecer de placer?

No me queda más que esperar el momento. Muero por ver su miedo y frustración. Añoro el instante en que su rostro palidezca y crea que ha cometido el error más grande del mundo. Es cuando sonreiré más y mejor que nunca.

Por ahora no queda más que esperar tan ansiado momento. El momento de una dulce victoria sobre aquel que me arrebató todo. Esperaré, observando cómo su cabellera roja cae despreocupadamente sobre su rostro, rozando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano en un intento muy disimulado de conseguir su despertar al momento de que retiro algunos cabellos de la misma.

Concédeme la victoria que tanto ansío… Luke fon Fabre. Sí, abre los ojos y mira lo que ha sucedido... Tú, quien me robaste todo y ahora has perdido lo último que era sólo tuyo…

**Author's Note:**

> Fecha de Publicación: Mayo 26, 2007


End file.
